Footsteps in the snow
by Cyricist001
Summary: Winterfell is visited by someone that nobody expected. One shot.


I own nothing

Don't have time to write this as a full story. If someone else wants all the better.

* * *

He inhaled deeply. It was almost a year since he left Westeros, and all that time he only wished to return home. Though the homecoming was far from a happy one...the spy's he send out to the nearby villages told him of the happenings in his homeland, and they were not good.

He cursed himself for the foolishness that made him hold his hand from eliminating the root of evil in its infancy...but whats done is done. If he can't have justice he will take vengeance. The year he spend in Skyrim was enlightening in many ways.

The snow broke under his feet as he walked.

It all started when he woke up alongside other prisoners. At first he thought it was some kind of bad dream, or joke. But it wasn't. They were transported to a place called Helgen to be beheaded. Though, a twist of fate intervened, for at the moment he placed his head on the chopping block a dragon appeared and attacked the fort.

He used that opportunity to make a run for it. With the help of a Norde called Ralof he managed to escape Helgan, though the Imperials didn't make it easy. While in the dungeon he picked up a strange book while looking for anything useful.

When they finally reached Riverwood he used the time to rest and talk with the locals. Surprisingly they didn't accuse him of being insane when he told them he came from another world. They actually pointed out that there are many worlds and some people who use magic interact with creatures from different planes of existence on daily basis.

They also pointed out that his displacement could be a work of one of the Deadric Princes, and that he should seek them out for a way back.

While he was traveling to Whiterun he took the time to read the book he found in the Helgen dungeon. Surprisingly he learned to cast a spell called Sparks. He wasn't that much into magic preferring a sturdy sword, but he certainly saw the benefits of possessing such skills.

He smirked when he remembered all the traveling he did in Skyrim...the restoration spells were absolutely something he never regretted learning.

No, the only spells he had problems with were the fire ones...the idea to burn a person to death didn't appeal to him, frost spells didn't cause him to suffer so much unease.

When the Graybeards told him he was a Dragonborn, a man with a soul of a dragon he wanted to call them insane. Dragons are the Targaryen domain, not his...though the fact he absorbed a dragons soul gave them credibility.

Hell, he even gained a friend and companion in Odahviing.

The dragon could get tiresome when he called him a little wolf...though his lyacantropy made him stand over normal men, to the dragon he will be little whatever he may do.

His adventure in Skyrim culminated with the defeat of Alduin. That left his hands free to seek out Hircine to ask him to send him to Weseros.

The Deadric Prince confessed that it was through his actions his soul was resurrected in Skyrim, and now that the threat of Alduin has passed he presented a unique gift. A permanent magical doorway that will allow free travel from Mundus to Westeros and back.

„Dovahkiin! The scouts have returned" said Aela bringing him back from his thought.

Ned nodded, he was loyal to his wife but when he found out about what the Frey and Boltons did Aela was there to comfort him. Eddard knew that she harbored feelings for him, at first he didn't respond to them since he was a married man and had a duty to uphold - that pride and loyalty made him even more desirable in her eyes – but his resolve faltered when he learned what happened to his family and friends.

He didn't feel any resentment that she would use his moment of weakness – she was a predator after all, if she smells weakness she will exploit it. Though if they did have children together he doubted they would be like the children he had with Catelyn...Aela would probably raise them to be predators not lords and ladies, and considering the times perhaps that was for the best.

Ned nodded „What news?"

„Seems that the Boltons and their friends have taken up residence inside Winterfell. Your castle is formidable, it wont be easy to get to their necks" she growled „there's also another army, half-frozen in the snow not that far away."

Eddard gazed in the distance „Send the Brotherhood forward, they are to climb the walls and when the night comes they are to open up the gates for us."

She smiled and rushed to give word.

Ned turned around and gazed on the sixty thousand Nords that were waiting silently for the order to march. Beside them were mages and Dark Brotherhood assassins hired for the task of providing support like healing, summoning or infiltration.

Oh yes, he learn much in his stay in Skyrim, but the first lesson was given to him by Cersei Lannister...and she wont be happy he learned it well.

Without a word he placed his ebony helmet back on his head and raised the Bloodskal Blade in the air. Though superior to his family weapon he would have chosen Ice any day if he could. The ebony armor was also heavily enchanted. It cost him a lot of money to have the best smiths and mages create it, one of the reasons that he survived all the adventures he had.

The soldiers understood the sign and started to move forward, the night will come swiftly and nobody doubted that the Dark Brotherhood will fulfill their contract flawlessly. Once the guards at the East Gate are dealt with and the gates opened the Nords will quickly take control of the Guards Hall and the armory, from then they will push towards the Great Keep as fast as possible to secure the doors before the alarm can be raised. Once the keep falls Winterfell is his again. He doubted that anyone would be foolish enough to run through one of the other gates to safety through this weather, but to be on the safe side he send archers to make sure nobody leaves.

The army moved through the cold easily, any sound made by weapons and armor was dulled by the blowing wind – the people in Winterfell wouldn't see or hear them even if they stood an arms length from them.

And high over the clouds Odahviing waited the command to rain death on the enemies of the Dragonborn.

Ned didn't take the Iron Throne the last time...but this time he will not make the same mistake.

Eddard Stark has finally returned. He marched forward with his army as he prepared to have a little chat with Lord Bolton and Theon Greyjoy. He could only imagine their surprise when he strolls in the Great Hall. considering he should be dead and all.

„Winter has finally come"

* * *

Only to make things clear - I read the books first and I think that no spoilers were included in this one shot.

As for the canon...Arya for the win! :)


End file.
